Joker's Hospital
by Hallo'sEve
Summary: "Welcome to Joker's Hospital, kiddies! Your operations will begin shortly..." *Rated for torture scenes.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Since I have begun my fanfic 'Thirteen' (which is an apprentice fic with YJ!Robin) I decided that I need another fic in case I run out of ideas for that story, so I started this one.**

**Warning: and they're going to be torture scenes so be careful. Nothing is going to extremely gory or anything, but that really depends on how squeemish you may be. But it's nothing too in detail or anything.**

**No pairings or anything, and this takes place in season one.**

* * *

_"Infiltrate the Injustice League's base, get the information, and get out."**  
**_

Batman's orders had been short, clear, and straight to the point. The mission was straight forward enough for the six teens.

Robin would hack the system, letting the team pour into the base, then Kid Flash and Miss Martian would sneak in and take back the documents. Meanwhile, Aqualad and Artemis would watch the perimeter as Robin and Superboy digitally took the information back. Once the information was back, Robin would set the base on lock down, leaving the villains for pick up by the League.

If their instructions had been so simple, how did they manage to mess up this horribly?

Aqualad struggled furiously against the bindings tied roughly around his wrists and ankles. He glared at the blazing, yet contained fire in his room. That is, if you could call it a 'room'.

The walls were a sickly, bland white with occasional dark stains speckled across it and the bed he was tied down to was white as well. Different machinery laid around the room, but the Atlantian could not identify any of it. A door was nowhere to be found in the small room; however, there was a large vent just above the raging fire.

"Team?" Aqualad called out, his voice sounding strangled. He waited in silence, hoping that someone would hear him. When he got no response, he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Sighing in worry, Aqualad struggled with the bonds pinning his wrists down.

"A-Aqualad?"

The Atlantian shot up as far as he could with his bindings, looking around the room once more. "Robin?" He called back.

"Yeah, it's me." Came Robin's response from the left side of the room. Aqualad's gaze quickly went to the side, grazing over the stained wall beside him.

"Are you hurt, Robin?" He cautiously asked, knowing far too well of the boy's pride. The Atlantian himself remained unscathed; however, when they were kidnapped, he had no idea of how well the others fared against the sudden ambush.

After a few more moments of silence on Robin's end, Aqualad began to worry, "Robin, are you still there?" He called again, trusting that the ebony haired boy would answer him. Before he was going to give up hope and call out again, he heard a strained cough followed by the Boy Wonder's voice.

"I'm alright, but my chest is killing me. I think it might be my ribs. How about you?"

"I'm fine. What happened to you and Superboy?"

Robin was hesitant to answer at first, "I'm really not too sure. The room went pitch dark, some fighting went on, then Superboy got shoved into me and I hit my head on something..."

-X-

_Silently, Robin and Superboy made their way into the base, sticking to the shadows as Robin lead. They finally made it to the stomach of the building when they came across a large super computer. The piece of technology was massive compared to the teens themselves.  
_

_"All we have to do is steal back the information and set the place on lock down. I don't think I can set a timer, so I'll have to activate it once we make it out. Cover me." Robin whispered, taking out a cord to connect to the computer and crouching down before it. Superboy nodded and turned around, eyes locked on the door through the darkness shadowing the doorway.  
_

_Robin bit the inside of his lip when his blue computer screen brightly came up. He quickly typed a few codes to try and unlock the triple locked files.  
_

_ACCESS DENIED  
_

_The words came up in a taunting bright red, causing the hacker to scowl and furrow his eyebrows in frustration. Again, he typed furiously on his holographic computer, effortlessly bypassing different firewalls and encrypted locks. When he reached what he assumed was the last firewall, he beat in the final code and relaxed his hand a moment.  
_

_ACCESS DENIED  
_

_"What?" He hissed out loud. Robin growled and ran a hand through his messy hair.  
_

_"What's taking so long?" Superboy asked, sounding irritated as always. The hotheaded clone looked over his shoulder to the younger boy in the room. Robin glared up at him for a quick moment before turning back to his work.  
_

_Typing as fast as he could, Robin bypassed the same obstacles as before, he stopped short when he reached what he believed shut him out last time. With a breath, Robin tried another way around the forsaken encryption.  
_

_ACCESS GRANTED  
_

_Robin grinned with satisfaction as the page opened itself. He copied the given information to his computer before wiping the data on the supercomputer completely clear. After that, he stole the lock down code before unplugging his computer from the main screen. As he got back to his feet, Robin threw a bat-a-rang at the screen and one at the computer for good measure.  
_

_**"Lets get out of here. Kid Flash, Miss Martian, did you guy's get the intel?"**  
_

_**"Yeah, Rob. We're making our way out now. No problems at all." **Kid Flash smoothly answered over the Team's mental link._

_Robin nodded to himself as him and Superboy made their way out of the room and into the main hallway. **"Alright. Security should still be down. Superboy and I are on our way to the rendezvous point."**  
_

_**"Poison Ivy is close by, it's going to take us a few minutes to get by. Meet you there."**_

_Superboy and Robin had made it through the hallway without a hitch when suddenly the lights shut off. The teen's head both shot up and footsteps could be heard around them. Robin felt a sudden pain in his back as he got forced against the side of the hall. He cried out in pain when his chest made contact with the wall.**  
**_

_"Superboy!" He called out, desperately trying to see through the darkness. He heard the Kryptonian growl and the sound of flesh connecting with another fist could be heard. Robin kept his guard up, reaching for a flashlight from his utility belt. He finally found it, when a body came crashing into his chest, sending him and Superboy deeper back into the hallway.  
_

_Bashing his head against the floor he was forced down onto, Robin's fell unconscious. Superboy immediately pushed himself off the ground and ran back into the fight blind with rage.  
_

_He managed to land a few hits before both his wrists were grabbed and a boot smashed into the back of his head. With a loud grunt, Superboy shut his eyes and hit the ground painfully with a loud thud.  
_

-X-_  
_

"I'm not sure who attacked us." Robin continued, the memory vivid in his head, "Superboy might have lasted longer than I did. I think I might have seriously hurt my ribs, Aqualad. It hasn't hurt this bad before."

Aqualad frowned, "Can you still breathe alright?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt much, but when I move it seriously kills. And I can't get out of these stupid binds either." Robin hissed the last part, roughly yanking his wrists against the rope that held them. He gasped in pain when his arm caused his chest to move sharply.

"Robin, you must calm down. Hurting yourself further isn't going to do you any good."

The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say when you're not expected to be an escape artist. Thinks he can tell me what to do." He muttered darkly, glaring at his wrists.

Aqualad's lips pulled into an amused smile, "I can hear you still, Robin."

Robin's cheeks flushed, pulling his thoughts away from his situation. "Well, how'd you and Arty get caught anyways?"

"I'm ashamed to say it was rather easy. Artemis and I had been across from each other when I saw her go down suddenly. She did not answer the telepathic link, so I made my way over to her, only to find her not there. I called her name out when I got hit in the back of the head and that was it..."

-X-

_"Artemis, you can handle the left perimeter while I'll handle the right. The Bioship is right above the rendezvous point, a short distance away from you. Stay in each others' sights the entire time, alright?"_

_The blonde archer nodded, taking her bow in her hand and silently sprinting to the other side. Aqualad cautiously moved back, his eyes scanning over the vast jungle before him. The Atlantian remained in a tight crouched position and held his water bearer tightly in his hand.  
_

_Time passed by slowly for the first few minutes when Miss Martian frantically contacted him through the mental link.  
_

___**"Aqualad, Robin and Superboy dropped out of the link. I'm worried something may have happened to them."**_

_The leader's eyes narrowed as he looked over the jungle once more before looking over at Artemis. He watched as the girl fell to her knees, then to the ground, not getting back up. Aqualad quickly made his way over to her; however, he was unable to find her.  
_

_"Artemis?" He called out, searching nearby for the archer. Aqualad looked over the shrubbery once more before something came forcefully in contact with the back of his head, sending him down to the ground.  
_

_-X-  
_

"I was unable to find Artemis," Aqualad said, the disappointment clearly in his voice. "And I am unsure of who found us. Miss Martian was aware of the attacks, perhaps her and Kid Flash made it out alright."

"Don't I wish, dude." A third voice rang out, one that Aqualad was unable to place in a specific direction.

"KF!" Robin announced happily, cringing at the discomfort at his chest, "Dude, are you alright?"

Kid Flash swallowed and shook his head though the others could not see him. "N-no, not really. I-I don't know what happened, but I can't move my legs. They're in metal braces or something, a-and I can't feel them either."

"Kid, you have to calm down. I'm sure you're going to be fine." Aqualad said very calmly. He kept a steady tone to hopefully force the speedster to believe what he said, even though he wasn't too sure if he believed himself. The Atlantian remained stoical, trusting that his words could distract the sixteen year old.

The speedster, however, was frantically squirming in the bed he was locked down to. His heart raced faster than its usual erratic pace as he struggled to cope with being strapped down.

"H-how can I calm down when I can't even move?" He yelled back at the Atlantian. Kid Flash felt a bit of rage because of how foolishly Aqualad just told him to 'just calm down'. He was a speedster, he was always moving, even when he was sitting still. He let out a low growl before he attempted to pry his wrists out of the metal casing that held them down.

Robin shut his eyes at his friend's helpless struggle, "It's not going to work, KF. You're wasting your time."

"You don't get it, Rob. I've got to keep moving, I can't stay tied down."

"I know what you mean," Robin said, trying to reason with the speedster, "I'm the one who gets kidnapped all the time. Batman always tells me to try and distract yourself. Tell us what happened to you and Miss M."

Kid Flash nodded in his solitude and took in a deep breath. He stopped squirming and focused on the blank ceiling, "It was right after Aqualad and Artemis lost contact with her. She was worried about you everyone, so she told me to go check on you and Supes while she checked on Arty and Aqualad. I was running and fell over a trip wire and then I was blindfolded, got hit a few times, and then got knocked out."

-X-

_"Robin and Superboy aren't answering." Miss Martian said quietly, inspecting the hallway they were about to travel down._

_"Chill out, green cheeks. Robbie said that they were on their way out, I'm sure they're fine." Kid Flash said, his face graced with a confident grin. The two of them swiftly crept down the dark hallway, Miss Martian lagging behind slightly.  
_

_She came to a sudden stop, pressing closely against the wall, "They're possibly in danger, I'm going to contact Aqualad."  
_

___**"Aqualad, Robin and Superboy dropped out of the link. I'm worried something may have happened to them."  
**_

___Miss Martian waited for a response, only to receive nothing but silence. She worriedly looked over at Kid Flash, "Something's wrong," She said, "You need to go check on Robin and Superboy, and I'll go back and check on Aqualad and Artemis. I think something terrible happened to them, the entire base should be in my range."  
_

___Kid Flash pulled his goggles over his eyes and gave a curt not, "Right. I'll go find them." And with that, he sped off. He sprinted at top speed towards where the two of them should have been when he suddenly felt something around his foot and the floorboards smack his face.  
_

___"Ow." He muttered, pulling his broken goggles off his eyes. The speedster heard a loud crash before something was forcefully placed over his eyes and tied around his head.  
_

___"Hey!" Kid Flash shouted in anger, twisting his body to get back to his feet. A foot suddenly smashed into his side and hammered him against the wall. He groaned in pain, reaching his hand to wrap around his torso and the other one to block his face. When he moved to take the blindfold off his face, his wrist was grabbed and wrenched behind him._

___Kid Flash gasped in agony, ripping his arm away and rolling to the side. He got to his knees when he was smacked down again into the floor and had a metal pipe slammed into the side of his head.  
_

___-X-  
_

"So no one made it out then." Robin said, banging his head lightly against the unclean mattress beneath him. The ebony haired boy cautiously looked around his room, taking in surroundings.

Robin licked his suddenly dry lips before speaking, "Does anyone else's room look like... a hospital room?"

"That's right, Bird Boy!"

The teens' heads all shot up, searching around their rooms at a surprising speed. Robin knew the voice and nickname instantly and a low growl bubbled in his throat. His hands curled into tight angry fists, itching to punch the man's face right back into his clown head.

"Welcome to Joker's Hospital, kiddies! Your operations will begin shortly..."

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter one. Don't worry, everyone else will be introduced in the next chapter. I don't have much else to add other than asking for a review, as always. And Updates should be once a month, but hopefully sooner.**

**Until next time.**

**-Hallo'sEve**


End file.
